hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hendrix Underwood and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins
Hendrix Underwood and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins are one of the main couples in the franchise. Early Life Hendrix met Caitlyn when they was a toddler, because Sharon Underwood met Derrick Hawkins for the first time, too. Underwood became friends with the Hawkins since World War 2, against other countries who is evil. Underwood is British as Hawkins is American. Hendrix plays doctors and patients as a toddler and Hendrix loves playing with Caitlyn, at times, when he comes to visit. Caitlyn loves Hendrix for spending time with him and he was the only friend because she get's bullied a lot by boys, many times. Hendrix is impressed about Caitlyn making her own lab, made out of cardboard boxes, as Hendrix knows that Caitlyn is smart in the future. Before Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix has bad days, Caitlyn confronts Hendrix many times to cheer him up, one day, Hendrix happiness turns to sad when he lost both of his arms, as it was broken, it took months to heal, as Caitlyn wants to keep Hendrix in his house, as Caitlyn's Dad, Derrick, who is the leader of Providence Accord agrees. Caitlyn tried to help Hendrix become happy but fails, as Caitlyn still cares because of what happened to him. Caitlyn helps Hendrix when he was bullied and the riot attack in Calimonia during a baseball game. Caitlyn helped Hendrix to train with his Cybernetics and proves to be a success. As years gone by, Caitlyn knows Hendrix is worthy to wear the Cybernetics and uses it, as he got better years gone by, but not going alone, as he defends Hendrix more then his dad, in Providence HQ, then she decided to get Mario, to form a team, together Hendrix Linguistics Season 1 Hendrix get's a lack of support from his Commander, but Doctor Hawkins stand by Hendrix side to him, she helps Hendrix stop Stefan plans but did not stop him from taking the Tanon, as Hendrix was hurt by Stefan in a battle that he escaped, Doctor Hawkins help him heel for weeks, as Hendrix gets help from her after Stefan took 4th Tanon, Caitlyn gives him a new suit and use a copter, to fight their way, to stop Stefan and he was defeated by him, as Caitlyn praises Hendrix, as Hendrix praises her for helping him Season 2 Caitlyn heard that Hendrix killed a ex-CEO name Cain, Hendrix began to disappear and Caitlyn couldn't find him in Calimonia. In, Days Out, Hendrix and Caitlyn became face to face with each other as Hendrix injured and hurt Caitlyn, as Hendrix was sad as Caitlyn was upset and almost about to hurt even more, as he leaves her injured, but Caitlyn knows it wasn't Hendrix, as she is upset that Hendrix hurt her so much in the battle. She solves her own investigation and found out that Hendrix didn't kill him, as Hendrix was close to defeating Klaus and Lane but not chances have come close, even they invade Russia and cause other attacks. Caitlyn helps Providence to track Hendrix down, as her and Providence Accord failed again. As she escapes. Caitlyn goes to China to play along for Hendrix to capture her and bring her to a secret HQ that Defected Group were hiding, as Caitlyn nearly deciding to kill Hendrix, as she embraced Hendrix and was happy to see her, as Hendrix was ill by Lane virus and using it to destroy many countries with his mothership, as Hendrix tells Caitlyn to reveal the truth. Hendrix goes to his mothership to defeat Lane, as he dies to his illness, as the world knows Hendrix is innocent and didn't kill Cain, as Caitlyn embraced Hendrix when he was down and not waking up from a building knocking him when Lane blasted him. Hendrix survived, as Caitlyn was happy that Hendrix is the only who gives hope, as they help each other recruit other people to stop the ninja leader, from invade cities Season 3 Hendrix and Caitlyn, have a problem and realised that Klaus hired Aiden, to cause trouble while Klaus is planning something dangerous for Hendrix and for other people. Caitlyn was kidnapped by Klaus and Aiden, making Hendrix more angry and aggressive towards Klaus brother, Bill, who use to love him until he went evil. Hendrix saves Doctor Hawkins from Doctor Mendez, Doctor Hawkins help Hendrix destroy Klaus base after he got angry that his brother got kidnapped, Quinn nearly hurt Doctor Hawkins until Hendrix anger defeat Quinn. Hendrix and Caitlyn plans to go separate by stopping Klaus threat, once and for all. Doctor Hawkins team destroy the R.D.Ms source in Norway, while Hendrix dies as Klaus dies by his Cybernetics, upsetting Doctor Hawkins, as she admits that she loves Hendrix, more than a friend. Season 4 Caitlyn is upset about Hendrix being dead for over a month, she decided to hunt down every last Klaus men that is behind this, to avenge her long time families death. Unknown masked biker turned out to be Hendrix to surprise Caitlyn and she embraced Hendrix by hugging him. Caitlyn help Hendrix stop the nuclear from Aiden and stop him, once and for all. Year Later, Hendrix told Caitlyn that he was scared to tell her, she lets him by Hendrix saying that he has a crush on Caitlyn as she also have the same on him. Darius was infecting the city with virus, thanks to Hendrix but he manages to stop him and kill him, to erase him out. Hendrix kiss Caitlyn on the lips, as they confirmed that they are couple than a team. After Hendrix Linguistics: Hendrix helps Caitlyn couple of missions, as she helps Hendrix defeat Bill Hassler, as Hendrix has the new Cybertrix, as years gone by, after defeating Bill Hassler with his godly Power, Hendrix has Cybernetics 2.0 and use it for the future, as Hendrix married Caitlyn after Providence Accord was closed. Hendrix moves back to Grey's Road as Derrick moves to a retirement home. Caitlyn gave birth to 2 kids, Nathan and Natalie. They end spending time with kids and helping the cities raise funds and make better city for Calimonia to live, as Providence Accord return and were not doing well, Hendrix returns as a Commander, as Doctor Underwood continues to be a Science teacher and secretly supported him to guide him the way. Caitlyn gets Nathan and Natalie to train, martial arts and karate to improve their fighting skills, as they both want to become like their parents, as Hendrix and Caitlyn were happy. Linguistics Adventure And After Nathan and Natalie both work like their parents, Nathan works at the Corps and Natalie works with his dad. As Hendrix retires to be with wife Caitlyn and been look after Natalie, who also do alone and get's advise from his dad. As Year gone by, Hendrix died to illness as Caitlyn was upset, as years gone by, Caitlyn still remembers the day that she first met Hendrix, when they were a toddler, as she dies too, her last words is to be with Hendrix, as she smiles, as she close her eyes for the final time. See Also Hendrix Underwood And Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins/GalleryCategory:Characters' Relationships